


Hold Me

by suckerfordeansfreckles



Series: Short Destiel Drabbles [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, FaceFucking, Filthy, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vibrators, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerfordeansfreckles/pseuds/suckerfordeansfreckles
Summary: “Good boy,” Cas murmurs, squeezing Dean’s side once before he lets his hands slide up Dean’s back while he knee walks around him. He settles down on the mattress in front of him, fingers now gently raking through Dean’s hair.Dean just keens and shakes beneath Cas’ hands, still too overwhelmed, not used to the vibrations just yet.They’ve been naked and tangled between the sheets for ages, first just kissing, languid and lazy, until Cas finally nudged Dean up onto his hands and knees and started to slowly open him up.





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/gifts).



> For my best and sweetest and most awesome and gentle [Jules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish) <3

“Good boy,” Cas murmurs, squeezing Dean’s side once before he lets his hands slide up Dean’s back while he knee walks around him. He settles down on the mattress in front of him, fingers now gently raking through Dean’s hair.

Dean just keens and shakes beneath Cas’ hands, still too overwhelmed, not used to the vibrations just yet. 

They’ve been naked and tangled between the sheets for ages, first just kissing, languid and lazy, until Cas finally nudged Dean up onto his hands and knees and started to slowly open him up. The toy was a surprise, when Cas worked it into Dean’s needy hole minutes ago, one of their newer purchases they haven’t had time to try until now.

Dean had moaned at the size, the way it rubbed up against his prostate so perfectly, but ever since Cas switched it on, he’s been shaking on the bed like crazy, broken noises falling from his mouth while he desperately tries to ride back against the vibrator.

Cas watches him for a while, fingers massaging his scalp. He just basks in how beautiful Dean looks like this, slack-jawed and desperate, eyes pressed shut and fingers spasming in the sheets beneath him. His cock hangs hard and heavy between his legs, red and leaking a steady stream of precome onto their comforter.

After a while, Cas’ own cock gets too insistent, pressing painfully against the zip of his jeans, so he works his pants open and gets his dick out, allowing himself a few deep strokes. He moans at the relief of pressure, and when he looks back down at Dean, his boyfriend’s eyes are wide open and he’s biting his lower lip, watching as Cas strokes himself. 

“Please,” he breathes, and — who is Cas to deny him?

“Open up for me,” Cas says, and Dean couldn’t possibly look more eager than with the way his eyes droop happily when Cas inches closer and guides his cock towards Dean’s lips, spit-slick and ready.

The first touch of soft, wet skin to his rock-hard dick feels like heaven. Dean wraps his lips around Cas’ head immediately, a tight ring of sensation that has Cas keening, especially when Dean’s tongue starts to tease his tip like it’s his favorite thing, carefully dips into his slit and cleans him of his precome. 

Cas can’t do anything but hold on and watch for a while, but thankfully Dean doesn’t need to be prompted, just takes Cas down a little more with a soft noise, aching to a purr. He’s almost grinning around his mouth-full, pleased and happy, and then moves even closer to take all of Cas.

For a moment, it seems like he forgot about the toy steadily vibrating against his prostate entirely in favor of taking Cas’ cock deeper, of making him feel good — but when he inches closer on arms and knees and the movement jostles the vibrator, Dean’s arms buckle beneath him. 

He keeps upright on his arms, though they are shaking with tension, and keens, groans low in his throat, and the sound travels through his body, over his tongue, right into Cas. 

“Fuck,” Cas breathes, fingers weaving into Dean’s hair. His face is slack with pleasure again, hips moving back into nothing until he remembers Cas — until he rocks his body back forward to keep Cas’ cock between his lips. “God, you’re so good for me, Dean.”

Dean huffs around him, and then he pulls off to look up at Cas, green eyes full of want. “Cas, please. I need more,” says, not in his typical tone, cocky and sure, but instead almost pleading.

One of Dean’s hands comes up, careful and a little unsure, to wrap around Cas’ hand and guide it to pull on Dean’s hair. When Cas does, Dean moans, soft and breathless, and those are all the clues Cas needs tonight.

“Yes,” he says, way too breathless himself. “Yeah, stay on all fours.”

Dean does, hand shooting down to balance him, and then rocks forward before Cas can even guide him closer by his hair. He pulls once, sharp and abrupt, but instead of warning Dean to not go further, it only makes him whimper happily.

Cas can’t help the tiny snort of laughter as he pulls Dean closer until his lips are rubbing against Cas’ head, red and leaking again. “You’re such a brat,” he says, and Dean shoots him one last cheeky look before Cas’ left hand moves down to press his thumb between Dean’s lips, turning all of Dean’s focus on gentle sucking the digit into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. 

Cas thought it might be a good idea to shut Dean up, but this is not really what he planned, not really what he so desperately needs right now — so he pulls his finger from Dean again, receiving a desperate pout in the four seconds it takes him to replace his thumb with the tip of his cock again, and then Dean is sucking him in happily. 

Cas brings his hand back into Dean’s hair, murmurs one last: “Ready? Relax,” and then he slowly pulls Dean in, pushes forward, until Dean’s nose is buried in the curls of hair beneath his stomach, until the head of his cock pops past the ring of Dean’s throat and has him rumbling a moan.

They should have gotten to this part hours ago, Cas thinks briefly, before he can’t focus on anything but the way Dean is pressing against him, the way Dean’s hair feels between his fingers, soft and just long enough for Cas to hold on, to pull. 

It’s hard to still even notice the subtle rocking of Dean’s hips, who is now too concentrated on how Cas fills him up, how he feels inside him, to really think about the toy himself.

Cas pulls out, makes sure Dean takes a deep breath, and then pushes back in a little faster than before, and out again, and in. Dean mewls beneath him, shakes and shivers and trusts — just lets Cas take as he gains speed and power, shoving into Dean careful but firm.

Dean looks gorgeous like this, eyes half-lidded and dazed, mouth spread wide open for Cas, lips slick with spit and precome. It’s sloppy and wet and perfect, and Cas is a little caught off-guard when the head of his cock drags along the ridges of Dean’s palate, has him crumbling into a whimpering moan as his fingers tighten in Dean’s hair for a moment.

Beneath him, Dean’s throat constricts around him, and Cas pulls back instantly, lets Dean take a gasping breath as he watches, entranced, how two strings of spit connect his dick with Dean’s lower lip.

“Good,” Dean pants way too soon, hand coming up to squeeze Cas’ thigh. “Good, c’me on, want you to come down my throat, please.”

Cas guides his cock back into Dean’s mouth, and when Dean looks up at him with a wink, a little gone and turned on beyond belief, he can’t do anything but do as Dean asks. He fucks back into Dean’s mouth, groaning low at the perfect heat of him, the velvet softness of his mouth, and then he just starts to take. His fingers are firm in Dean’s hair, pulling him in against Cas’ cock harshly, truly fucking him, now. 

Dean whimpers and shakes, and it’s a dazed few thrusts later that Cas realizes that the movement he’s pulling Dean into has the vibrator shifting, must have it pressing up against Dean’s prostate every now and then with the way he’s rocking and grinding, fingers white from his harsh grip on the bedspread.

“Touch yourself,” Cas gasps, not letting up on his rhythm, too close to do anything but take what he needs to finish, at this point. 

But Dean follows the breathless command, reaches between his legs to get a hand on his cock, and it’s moments later, barely four strokes, or five, before he’s coming all over their bed. He’s shaking, making noises Cas has never heard from him, pleased and overwhelmed and delighted and a little choked, his throat squeezing around Cas’ cock — and it doesn’t take more than that, more than watching Dean fall apart, feel him swallow around Cas, for Cas to fall over the edge right along with him.

He manages to pull back enough to come all over Dean’s tongue and paint his lips, and he shakes with the aftershock, but still can’t help but smear the come dribbling from Dean’s lips down his chin with the tip of his cock.

Dean gasps again, hands giving in and upper body crashing to the bed before Cas. “Please, please, too much,” he whimpers, hands fisting the bedspread, hips jumping and shaking, and that’s when Cas remembers the vibrator. He hurries behind Dean to push the off-switch and then peppers Dean’s lower back and asscheeks in kisses as he gently pulls the toy from him. Dean sighs, body sagging into the bed even more, and Cas presses one last, careful kiss to the small of his back before he moves up the bed towards where Dean’s face is pressed into the comforter.

“Dean?” he asks, lying down and pulling Dean up into his arms.

His eyes are closed, but there’s a dazed, fucked-out little smile on his still-wet lips. “Hm,” he mumbles, pushing into Cas’ embrace.

“Was that alright? Is there anything you need?” Cas makes sure, unable to keep a bit of worry from his voice. The need to wrap Dean up and feed him, bathe him, keep him safe after sex like this is always a little too overwhelming to him.

“Good. So good. Jus’ hold me,” Dean sighs back, head nudging into the crook of Cas’ neck, lips pressing messy kisses against his skin. “Jus’ hold me some more.”

And, again — who is Cas to deny him?

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's a rebloggable version of this on [Tumblr](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/post/184534018374/for-reallyelegantsharkfish-my-best-and-sweetest)!
> 
> I hope you liked it lol


End file.
